dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
BuzzFeed
BuzzFeed is a shitty website full of SJWs and feminists who enjoy masturbating to their "oppression" and "nostalgia". Most people on this website think that this generation is fucked because kids don't know how to use old technology when they were kids. They mostly create horrible articles compromising of nothing more than a dozen or so images held together by some poorly written text. BuzzFeed will cause anyone who values journalistic integrity wants to kill themselves On TAA The Amazing Atheist has attacked BuzzFeed on several occasions, the most notable being against David Stopera, a butthurt "Agnostic" who created an anti-atheist article titled The 9 Most Annoying Things About Atheists. In the article, Stopera concluded that it would just be better if everyone moved to Australia because some idiot tweeted that they have a Christian prime minister (which she incorrectly referred to as the president), unaware of the fact that one of his predecessors was openly atheist. They also have several shitty YouTube channels with cringe-inducing content such as this. Examples of "Content" Questions Sexists Have For Men BuzzFeed has made a sexist video named "36 Questions Women Have For Men" which basically generalized and lump together all men with very retarded stereotypes which would barely fit any men in existence. This caused a huge uproar on YouTube, and every sane person was criticizing and calling out BuzzFeed on their sexism. Even a few Feminists called out BuzzFeed on their bullshit. The SJW BuzzFeed cultists fans as usual were defending the video by pointing to the barley noticeable description of the video which said "#NotAllMen" (which we all know BuzzFeed only placed there to cover their butts so they can be openly sexist) while drinking from their male tears cups and yelling "fragile masculinity" and "mansplaining". TJ after hearing about this made a video ripping BuzzFeed a new asshole. Response From Other Youtubers Questions Racists Have For White People A few days later after they published their cancerous video on men, they made a video named "9 Questions Native Americans Have For White People" where they, just like in their other video with men, generalized all white people with dumb stereotypes. In this time they didn't even bothered putting "#NotAllWhitePeople" in the description because they probably knew by now that every rational person is able to see right through them trying to cover their asses. Months before this, they also made a "26 Questions Asians Have For White People" and a "24 Questions Black People Have For White People" pushing the same bullshit message. It's almost like if BuzzFeed has a prejudice towards anyone who is white, whats is that called again? Oh yeah, racism the thing that this website bitches about everyday. I'm X, But I'm Not... I'm X, But I'm Not... is a series of preachy video's where it features a group of people that identify with a religion, gender, or race to challenge stereotypes that only the lowest common denominator buys into. Interestingly, Jaclyn Glenn was featured in the I'm Atheist, But I'm Not video (which is kinda strange for a self-proclaimed anti-feminist). The Shit List Below we will list some of the amazing content that BuzzFeed creates. Can you view them all? (No, you can't) * What Does Feminism Mean To You? * What It's Like To Be A Woman At Night * 13 Things No One Tells You About Being A Woman * 21 Times Tumblr Spoke The Truth About Feminism * 14 Women Say Why They Don’t Need Feminism * A Woman Is Asking Men About Their Views On Feminism In A Tinder Experiment * Signs You’re Still Not An Adult * If Guys Worried About The Things Girls Do * 6 Foods You're Eating Wrong * Things Women Are Tired Of Hearing * One Woman Discovers The Wage Gap How to make an "article" on BuzzFeed * Step one: Try to find some new, trendy topic that will bring in views * Step Two: Give your article the most clickbaitey title possible * Step Three: Make a list * Step Four: Gather up some half-relevant gifs or pictures from some other website. Oh! Dont forget to poorly cite them too! * Done! Oh, by the way, they actually get paid for this shit. Trivia * Men died in trenches just so later on a bunch of hipsters could make this shit. * There is almost no actual content on BuzzFeed, let alone original content. *They are one of the biggest cancers on the internet *In 2012 and before the website had various articles with transphobic remarks about Justin Bieber (he is still a fag though.) Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer PageCategory:Websites Category:Feminists Category:Bloggers Category:Victims Category:Professional Victim Category:Social Justice Warriors Category:Attention Whores Category:Diseases Category:Special Snowflakes Category:Idiots Category:Antagonists Category:Sexists Category:Racists Category:Wage Gap Believers Category:Organizations